A Moment to be Remembered
by Raine1o1
Summary: What kind of moment there is to be remembered? Will it end good? or... bad?


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (sadly :P) aside from the story..

* * *

_...A-A Kami-sama onegai_

_Futari dake no_

_Dream time kudasai..._

A song resonated in Mio's mind. She's not sure wether it's here phone or just her dreams.

_...Oki ni iri no Usa-chan daite,_

_Konya mo oyasumi! ..._

Ritsu then began popping out of her mind like a photo slide show. And this cause Mio to abruptly jump off her bed.

"What was that?" she whispers to herself.

"..and why am I sweating?"

She wipes her forehead,

"It's like I ran so sudden to have my heartbeat so erratic.."

After she relaxes, she picked up her phone.

"it's really the phone." deadpanned. Closes her phone.

"better get ready for school."

She then proceeds to the bathroom.

* * *

When she was about to pick-up her bag, she glance at the calendar.

"Oh.. I almost forgot my own birthday." sighed, "it's still tomorrow though."

She then left.

* * *

At school..

Mio is busy taking-off her shoes beside the shoe locker.

'That's weird? Ritsu always picks me up before going to school.' she thought.

"Ohayo, Mio-chan." greeted Mugi with a smiling face.

"Ohayo, Mugi." smiling back.

"Is there a problem, Mio-chan?" asking while removing her shoes.

"Uhh.. nothing actually.."

After Mugi is done, she then walks beside Mio before asking,

"Are you sure?"

"uhmm.. not really.. I just find it weird."

"Weird? What's weird?" glancing at Mio.

"Ritsu didn't picked me up earlier like she always do everyday.. but i think, I'm just thinking too much." glancing at Mugi. 'huh?'

Bewildered at Mugi who's smiling at her.

"Don't worry, Mio-chan. Everything will be alright."

Mugi then walks ahead leaving a stunned Mio.

'What just happened?' she thought.

* * *

After their classes, Mio started packing her things.

'That's weird.. even in class, Ritsu didn't bother me! That's so not her!'

sighed, 'Did I do something wrong?'

Interrogating herself while walking out of the room.

Reaching the music room, she was greeted by silence.

'huh?' opens the clubroom. "Where are they?" she murmured.

Putting her bag on the bench she sat beside it.

"Something is not right.. Well, better get home. Today is just so weird." she then proceeds leaving.

* * *

Mio cannot concentrate on her homework, still busy interrogating the things that just happened.

'I don't get it. Ritsu didn't say any word to me at all. For the whole day! And there's Yui who always approached to me but did nothing now. Mugi is smiling which I don't know for what reason. And lastly, Azusa who I haven't seen today.'

She groan, buries her face onto her palm. 'Did I do something wrong at some point?'

~bzzt..

Hearing her phone, she immediately shot her head up and picks it up looking at the caller.

Realizing who the caller is, she automatically blushed and heart beats fast.

[h-hello?]

[uhh.. Good evening Mio.] said Ritsu.

'it's so nice hearing her voice!'

[I'm not disturbing you, aren't I?]

[N-No, y-you aren't] she's stuttering like mad.

'get a grip! It's just Ritsu..'

[Oh, ya` sure?]

[y-yes..]

[Oh alright.. I wanted to say that come early to school tomorrow. I'm going to pick you up.]

'~come early? That's new..'

[Why do i need to come early?]

[homework..]

'so direct!' shocked.

Before she could even respond.

[Thanks! Bye and good night Mio!] hangs up.

Staring at her phone,

'okay.. That's so... Weird..

She ignored me the whole day then calls later at night just to tell me to copy my homework?' sigh, 'better get started.'

* * *

Morning came.

When she was about to open the door, the doorbell rang.

She opens it and finds Ritsu.

"yo! Good morning, Mio. Ya` ready?"

"y-yes.. Come on."

On their way to school, neither of them initiated a topic of conversation until..

"R-Ritsu?"

"hmmm.." looking at the streets.

"Did I do something wrong? Because you are so silent." looking down.

"You did nothing wrong."

"Oh.." feeling hurt.

* * *

"Mio, you go ahead. I have some important thing to do.. See ya`!" waving at Mio.

'huh?'

At the classroom.

"I thought she wanted to copy to copy my homework?" she murmurs.

"OK! Class is starting." said the teacher.

* * *

At the end of the class. Mio starts packing up her things.

'she didn't come to class!' irritated. She notice her classmates in a hurry.

"Hey! Come on, hurry!" said the first girl.

"Wait just a sec!" said the other.

"I'm excited of what's going to happen!"

Mio got curious, so she approach the two girls and asked,

"What's going to happen?"

"uhh.. Nothing! We'll be going now!" the two said in unison.

Stunned, the two girls left.

'that's odd..'

* * *

Mio entered the music room.

'They're not here again. hmm.'

She proceed to the table and finds a note.

'What's this?' she picks it up and reads,

_~To Mio-chan,_

_Good afternoon, Mio-chan! :)_

_Can you please proceed to our classroom?_

_I left something under your desk._

_-Mugi 3- ~_

Smiling, maybe she remembered my birthday.

She hurriedly went back to the classroom and directly to her desk.

'got it.. Another letter?'

She opened it and reads,

_~To Mio-chan,_

_Hehe, I'm sorry Mio-chan._

_But can you please proceed to the faculty office?_

_-Mugi 3- ~_

Deadpanned, 'she should have wrote it on the first letter.'

Sighed, 'alright.'

When she got to the faculty office.

"Oh Mio-chan, are you looking for something?" asked Sawako-sensei

"uhh.. Mugi told me~"

Cutted-off by Sawa-chan, "Ahh.. Mugi-chan.. Yes, here.."

Handling a piece of paper to Mio in which Mio accepted it.

"Read it.." winking, "and.. Happy Birthday." giving a smile.

She blushed a little, "A-Arigatou gozaimasu, Sawako-sensei." taking a bow.

"I'm going now. Thank you again.."

* * *

While walking in the hallway, she read the letter that says,

'_proceed to the auditorium._'

When she got there, darkness greeted her.

'it's so dark.' she felt like crying.

Suddenly, a spot light hit her and blinded her for a second.

'What just~'

She glance at the room which is still currently dark aside from the part she's standing, she noticed that there are rose petals on the floor and many students are watching her silently.

'This is weird!'

Suddenly, the lights on the stage were open in which uncovers her band mates.

'What are they doing there?' bewildered.

"SENO!" Que Mugi, and automatically makes Mio into a halt.

"HAPPY BIRHTDAY, MIO-CHAN!" the whole students greeted.

"Happy Birhtday, Mio-chan!" said Mugi, Yui and Azusa.

"We're going to play a song for you.. Please listen." said Mugi.

'Where's Ritsu?' looking around. The song started.

~_I wanna make you smile_

_Whenever your sad,_

_carry you around_

_when your arthritis is bad.._

_All i wanna do_

_Is to grow old with you..~_

Hearing that voice makes her turn around and find a boy. Or more likely, a girl that looks like a boy. Ritsu is standing there, holding a microphone on her left and a bouquet on her right. Slowly approaching Mio while still singing the song.

Mio is so speechless right now. Not only because of the bouquet and Ritsu's singing but also the looks. Ritsu is wearing a tux and without a headband.

'Oh my God!' she blushed like hell.

_~I could be the one_

_Who grows old with you.._

_I wanna grow old with you..~_

There was a brief silence among the crowd.

"What does this mean Ritsu?"

"Well, a surprise performance I guess.." chuckling.

Ritsu gives a Que to Mugi. A song started.

Ritsu inched a little bit closer to Mio and took her left-hand. They're staring at each other.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you since yesterday.. I was just getting ready for what will happen.."

"Ritsu.."

"Mio.." she whispers.

'Oh my God! This is so nerve-wrecking.' thought Mugi.

'I'm getting tensed myself.' said Azusa.

'They're staring too long..' said Yui..

And the moment they've been waiting for arrived.

"Akiyama Mio.. I LOVE YOU.."

"What did you say?"

The crowd held their breath..

"i said, I LOVE YOU MIO.."

Mio agape, eyes wide.

The whole crowd are waiting for Mio's response.

"Do you also love me the way I love you?" asked Ritsu.

Still waiting..

"Mio-senpai!" shouted Azusa at her frozen senpai.

"YES!" Mio abruptly answered.

The whole crowd went at rage, squealing and cheering.

In an instant, Mugi started singign 'fuwa fuwa time' in the chorus part. Followed by Yui and Azusa.

Ritsu directly hugged Mio, and whispered,

"Happy Birthday again Mio.. And I love you.."

"I-I love y-you too.." she whispered back shyly.

That's why I'm ignoring you, because you'll probably hate me.

"Idiot!"

Grinned Ritsu, she then pulls away from the hug.. But give Mio a surprised kiss which makes the whole crowd louder.

~click~

'This is for keeps.' chuckling, 'a moment to be remembered, indeed.' thought Sawa-chan, smiling at the new couple.

-FIN-

* * *

I'm in a hurry! Because the A/C is killing me right now! brrr.. T,T

Please RnR! :)

Arigatou! God bless.. :D


End file.
